


Trump Vs Covid

by LionsEscaped



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: American Presidents, Anti-Donald Trump, COVID19, Character Death, Coronavirus, Death, F/M, Funny, Gen, Humor, Politics, RPF, Republicans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsEscaped/pseuds/LionsEscaped
Summary: "It's probably not a good idea to go out in public yet, Mr President.""Yes, you should wait. ..ACHOO! Just a few more days....""We know this covid stuff isn't anything to be worried about, but the liberals..." stated another man. Before he could finish a fit of coughing overtook him."The liberals and the *sniff* fake news media will have ACHOO!.... a field day with this."The fic in which Trump goes about business, as usual, and later comes home feeling sicker. He scoffs at the suggestion of further medical treatment and Darwinism wins.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Melania Trump
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Trump Vs Covid

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pure wishful thinking of how I wish things had gone, with a bit of humor....if you're a trump supporter don't read.

[](https://statcounter.com/)"It's probably not a good idea to go out in public yet, Mr President."

"Yes, you should wait. ..ACHOO! Just a few more days...." 

"We know this covid stuff isn't anything to be worried about, but the liberals..." stated another man. Before he could finish a fit of coughing overtook him.

"The liberals and the *sniff* fake news media will have ACHOO!.... a field day with this." 

"Now listen..." Trump begins to address his concerned advisors. He sniffled and snot threatened to run amok inside his mask before he could finish his train of thought...choo choo! Very slow train having trouble leaving the station but still. it manages to do so, as it always does. "My supporters need to see that I am unaffected by this." 

"I don't think that is a wise move with the election only a month away."

Trump was about to mock their obvious paranoia when he felt a booger fall onto his mouth. Gross! He wasn't Ted Cruz and he would eat no such thing. He never should have consented to mask-wearing.

Unconcerned with those around him he removed the offending culprit and spat his loogy onto the floor. Quickly he called two of his nearby aides over to him. He motioned for one of them to hold a tissue over his nose. He blew and the other aide quickly used a clean tissue to wipe up the residue. 

"As I was saying. The rally must go on! Make America gr....." Before he could finish a coughing fit ensued;

With all his aids and advisors fearful for their jobs, they decided to not further argue the point. After all, covid was nothing to worry about, and surely no matter what Trump did he couldn't lose to sleepy Joe.

Later that day Trump left his rally in high spirits. It was always nice to be around people who knew what Amerikkka was all about. At the moment he felt yugely proud that most of his supporters were once again maskless. It was great that they were smart enough not to buy into the hype. When his test results from this afternoon came back the world would see that he was covid free anyway. He had the best immune system ever and the normal rules didn't apply to him.

After a day of rallies and boring political staff meetings, the only highlight of which was the McDonalds' he'd had delivered in, it was time to see his doctor. Trump rolled his eyes as the White House doctor informed him he was still Covid positive. The test was obviously wrong. Either way, he wasn't showing any symptoms anymore. Not that he ever had symptoms in the first place. His stupid doctors were just overly cautious.

"101.6. You have a rather high fever Mr. President, though it is not as high as before you were admitted to the hospital I believe you should be readmitted."

He made a face and shoo'd the doctor away, "I just need my four hours of sleep and I'll be good as new."

"Mr. President, I strongly advise against that. I will have my assistant call and inform them that..."

"Blah blah blah," interrupted Trump, "You work for me. I am fine. I was always fine. Why did I even let you admit me in the first place? Covid is nothing to worry about! Now mention this again and you're fired....god I love saying that!"

The doctor looked at him concerned, but not wanting to lose his cushy job and worse risk being blacklisted by the republican elite, he sighed and went on his way.

Trump headed to the White House Bedroom, where he was certain Melania was anxiously waiting for the highlight of her day, his yuge and beautiful cock.

He grabbed her by the pussy and moved to remove her nightgown. She pushed him away. 

Undeterred he moved in again and she slapped him.

"Not tonight!" she exclaimed.

"Oh come on Melania. You know you can't sleep without your nightly dose of the Donald. My cock is the yuuuuugest. All women wish they could have a cock as yuge as mine in their pussies."

Melania made a disgusted look. "I am tired and I am going to sleep."

He pouted but accepted his defeat. He would just go get his sex doll out of the closest and that would take care of matters. 

He huffed and puffed as he dragged the doll to his bed. He wished he could just have it stay on the bed with him, but Melania was too jealous of such a thing. He kept his eyes open as he kissed the doll's beautiful full lips, all while looking into the doll's brown-green eyes and stroking her long straight blonde hair. The doll was so beautiful, she reminded him of his daughter Ivanka. 

The forefathers watched from their pictures on the wall with judging eyes as he entered the doll's tight pussy and begun thrusting.

Once he had spent himself inside the doll he laid on the bed next to her, Whew! He was really spent! He had trouble catching his breath and he was getting a yuge headache. A fit of coughing followed, which woke up Melana.

"Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, go back to bed," he barely managed to get out.

He continued to cough, Sweat was running down his fat orange face as the combination of covid and his thirty-second workout took its toll on him.

"Perhaps I should call for the doctor?" she suggested.

Finally, he caught his breath. "No. I'm fine."

She would have argued more, but arguing with Donald was pointless. He always got his way. Besides that, if he did die she would still be rich, and she'd be able to remarry somebody who didn't repulse her. Maybe Justin Trudeau would leave his wife for her.... "Of course, Donald. Good night." 

Donald spent the rest of the night coughing. His fever spiked. He decided to go to sleep. Even a godlike man such as him needed sleep and he would surely feel better when he awoke. He tossed and turned before finally sleep took him. 

Morning never came for Trump.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written super quick/spur of the moment. Still, if you got some amusement out of it feel free to review.


End file.
